Iodine containing compounds are one of the most commonly used antimicrobial agents currently in use (Gottardi, J Hosp Infect 1985 Mar; 6 Suppl A:1-11). The influence of the chemical behavior of iodine on the germicidal action of disinfectant solutions containing iodine has been described. J. Hosp. Infect. 6(Suppl. A):1-11; Gottardi W. (1991) Iodine and iodine compounds in disinfection, sterilization, and preservation. ed Block S. S. (Lea & Febiger, Philadelphia, Pa.), 4th ed. pp 152-166).
To date there exist no pyrotechnic systems designed to generate iodine vapor from metal fuels and iodine oxides. Other halogenated fumigants, such as chlorine dioxide and methyl bromide, have been shown to be biocidal and sporicidal, however, these fumigants are not pyrotechnically derived, resulting in more complicated production requirements. Low concentrations of iodine and heavy metals have been shown to cause the precipitation of cell proteins, thus resulting in cell death. Oligodynamic metals (copper) cause cell membrane destruction as well as coagulation of cell materials.
These metal/iodine oxide compounds readily and thoroughly react when provided an ignition source to produce iodine vapor and metal oxide. The use of certain metals such as brass (copper/zinc blend), aluminum, copper, iron, and ferrotitanium (iron/titanium blend) provide an additional layer of antimicrobial effect as each of these metals have biocidal properties, as well as their metal oxide being biocidal.